Waking Up To The DGrayMan Stories
by Rhamana
Summary: Continuation of my older Waking Up To.. stories of Gundam Wing characters, with the reader cast as one of the main figures.


Rhamana -Oh my gosh. How many years has it been since I've been on here? Lol. A lot has happened. A lot :p For a start I'm 24 and not so full of sugar 0o

It might take me a little while to get back into the confusing realm of Yami's and split personalities, but I will do my best :p

To start off, here's a nice, light little Waking Up To fic, for my friend LiChan! Starring her most favourite character of them all, Lavi from -Man XD

Yami Rhamana - Gods its been a long time since I surfaced, that was a cat nap and a half.

R - Why am I not surprised, we're both pretty lazy to be honest.

YR - Very true. I'm going back to bed now, hope you don't need me for anything.

R - Mmph. I'm sure I'll manage somehow...

************

Waking up to... Lavi

You stir from your light sleep from the sound of a crash somewhere outside. Probably that stray cat in the bins again.

Shifting your head, you look to see the alarm clock glaring at you. '5:47am, ugh..' you mumble softly, cuddling back down under the feather duvet.

'It'll take ages to get back to sleep now..'

To your right you feel the person laying next to you roll over onto their back, snoring almost inaudibly. Out of the corner of your eye, you see an unruly tuft of brownish red hair laying over his forehead.

Rolling over to face the sleeping man, you smirk. 'He never looks this angelic when he's awake..' You think to yourself.

Looking at his sleeping form, you watch his chest slowly heave up and down as he breathes, your eyes roaming over the numerous scars, cuts and bruises that comes with his job. Or one of them. You always wondered how a Bookman in training could join in the battle, for wouldn't that change his views, making him biased? All you knew is you weren't going to question it, its because of his being an exorcist you met each other after all, and you might not have even been alive to be graced in his presence right now, you remind yourself.

Shuddering slightly, you decide you'd rather not remember that unpleasant business, seeing your whole family destroyed by those disgusting Akuma, the smell of gunpowder, metal and charred flesh mingled together is one that will haunt your senses for a lifetime. You're surprised you remained sane, and would probably have flung yourself out in front of them had this strangely massive hammer had not flown in from the side, sending the giant construct pin wheeling out into the streets.

You didn't know where to go after that, the lone survivor of your small village, so you followed these black clad strangers, as they seemed to be the safest option, carefully so they wouldn't discover you, although this one with one eye kept looking back towards your direction..

You sigh softly, pulling your senses back to the present minute, smiling down at the sleeping angel by your side. If it weren't for him, you might not have stayed sane after all, so he was, simply put, your Guardian Angel.

He mumbles in his sleep, something about Yuu-chan, teasing him about Allen, and then running away before he was skinned.. Sometimes you think he likes the idea of being called a Rabbit. A smile jerks the corners of your mouth upwards as you trail a finger along his chest, slowly moving upwards towards his face. You always wondered, what was behind that eye patch? A morbid curiosity slinks over you as you slowly finger the patch, the tips of your fingers catching the edges of the patch slightly.

Deciding against lifting it, you instead trace your fingers around his lips, smirking as he jerks slightly, your touch is tickling him, you assume. Carefully you trace the lines of his strong jaw, then down his neck, before leaning in closer, intent on kissing those soft, inviting lips..

Unbeknown to you, with your eyes lightly closed as you lean closer to claim those beautiful lips, a grin forms on his face, as he carefully, slowly lifts his arms up around your body to grab you in a bear hug. 'Gotcha!' he grins happily, his one good green eye dazzling you with the happiness that radiates behind the slight drowsiness. It seems he's been awake for quite some time, just pretending to be asleep til he could catch you good and firmly.

'Good morning', good lookin'' he smiles up at you, still wrapped up in his embrace. You laugh, finally, after overcoming the shock of being 'gotten'. The sudden reversal of power was quite impressive, as you become meek in his arms, suddenly shy at being caught out.

'Hello, Lavi, how long have you been teasing me then?' you say quietly, so as not to disturb anyone in the next room. You're unaware its almost time to get up as the thick Hessian curtains on the window of the Inn blot out any sunlight that would threaten to enter the room.

'A fair time, I have to say it was difficult not to grab you earlier, you always look so damn inviting in the mornings with your hair tousled like this' he smirks, softly ruffling your hair.

Plucking up the courage, you lean in quickly and take his lips in a sweet, long morning kiss, him returning with great enthusiasm.

Untangling yourself from his embrace, you shake out your hair, and head for the wash basin on the stand in the room. Laying there propped up on one arm, he takes in your curves, eying you hungrily. Looking at him through the mirror above the basin you smirk - 'Not yet my dear, I'll not be giving myself to you in the Inn, what would people think of the exorcists then?!'

Looking slightly crestfallen, he conceded you're right and glided from the bedcovers like a cat. Slinking next to you he also washed before changing into his black garb. You dress in a simple brown cotton smock dress and a heavy black travellers cloak, the only possessions you took with you on that night.

'Well then my dear' Lavi says, snapping you out of your reverie of remembering, for the millionth time that night, lets go down and see about getting some breakfast before getting back to the Order. Komui is dying to meet you.

Nodding, you carefully make the bed, before linking arms with Lavi, shivering with anticipation. After all, its not every day you learn you are one of the very people who you owe your life to, is it?

***********************

Well :p I hope you liked it! XD Writing this gave me some nice ideas for an OC exorcist for a new fiction I was toying with the idea of writing, so keep tuned for that :3 Next up: Allen x)

Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, its been 6 years since I wrote fan fiction so I want to know what I can improve on :3

Ja ne!

Rhamana x


End file.
